Various types of tape have been developed that have a decorative appearance when applied to glass. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,905 to Scheibal describes a transparent strip of polymeric material used to imitate a beveled edge. The transparent strip has a wedge-shaped cross-section having an angle similar to a beveled edge. The transparent strip has adhesive on one side for affixing the strip to the glass to produce a beveled edge appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407 to Futhey et al. describes an optical film for simulating beveled glass. The optical film has a structured surface for providing a simulated beveled appearance. The structured surface is formed of a plurality of spaced parallel grooves that form a plurality of facets that simulate beveled glass.
Various applicators have been developed for applying tape to a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,849 to Erickson et al. discloses a tape applicator that includes a tape head having a base, a tape roll holder attached to the base and a tape application roller for applying a tape to a surface attached to said base, where the tape applicator includes a tape path from the tape roll holder to the tape application roller. The tape applicator includes a x-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the x-axis direction and a y-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the y-axis direction.